


Heimen min

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bryllaup, Den store kjærleiken, F/M, Foreldreliv, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa- Evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Det er juni, sumar og sol på Røvær - og atter ein gong eit bryllaup ❤
Relationships: Anna Bech Nesheim/Håkon Vasquez Mohn, Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Livet på Røvær [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230461
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Heimen min

Isak høyre skravlinga frå kjøkkenet før augo i det heile tatt er opne. Høyre latteren så fylle heile hjarta hans, fylle heile han med varme, glede og kjærleik. Kjærleik til Even og til borna sine.

Kjærleik.

Han kjenne sola sveipa øve andletet sitt, lar den varma seg og takke vêrgudane for at det ikkje regne. Dei hadde nok ordna det om det vart regn og, ein plar å hiva seg ganske så kjapt rundt her på Røvær. Men det er no best med opphald, spesielt på ein sånn dag.

Det er laurdag 21.juni og Røværs populasjon har stige med 27 stykk dei siste dagane. Slekt og vener har kome til øya, og alle er installert på Røvær Kulturhotell.

Alle med unntak av brura, ho søv heima i det rauda huset. Heima saman med bror sin og pappane sine.

Hans kjære Anna. Ein av dei tri kjæraste han har i livet sitt. Ho så har snodd han rundt fingeren sidan fyrste gong han fekk ho i armane sine, akkurat så han spådde den nydelege maidagen for 23 år sidan.

I dag er det bryllaupsdagen hennar, og Isak veit ikkje heilt om han er klar. Han er sjølvsagt klar for at Anna skal gifta seg med Håkon, han er hennar livs kjærleik og dei er alle glade i han.

Nei, det er ikkje det klarheita handla om.

Den handla om at borna hans har vortne vaksne. Dei bur for seg sjølv, ordne opp og lev vaksenlivet. Han er så uendeleg stolt av dei, det er Even og. Dei finaste nurka i heile verda, så han og Even henta heim, dei har vokse til. Vorten fine, kloke, snille og omsorgsfulle menneskje.

«Det er få ting i verda så er så nydeleg så deg om morgonen, Isaken min»

Den låge og ømme kviskringa gir han frysningar øve heile ryggen, og han snur seg forsiktig rundt. Møte det varme blikket til Even sin og smile. Det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjer når han gir Isak det blikket der.

Ein skulle kanskje tru at det gjekk øve etter så mange år. Men det har det ikkje, sjølv om Even har gitt han eit sånn blikk tusenvis av gonger.

Fortsatt fyr i magen. Fortsatt saltomortale i hjarta.

«Takes one to know one, Even min»

Det kjem ein låg latter frå døropninga, nokre skritt øve golvet, før Even kryp opp i senga og legg seg øve Isak. Dekke han med heile den varme kroppen sin, og kysse han mjukt i nakka.

Isak fnise litt, kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Han er ein godt vaksen mann, men Evens kyss i nakka får han fortsatt til å kjenna seg så ein nyforelska 17-åring.

Verdas heldigaste mann. Det er han.

Even drar kroppen av Isaks og kryp heilt inntil han. Vert liggande å kikka han litt i augo med all verdas kjærleik straumande ut av dei finaste augo så finns.

Så kviskre dei litt.

Kysse og held.

Kryp inn i bobla si og vert det nokre minutt. Kanskje det er ein halv time og, det betyr ingenting.

Dei har tid.

Alltid tid til kviskring og mjuke kyss.

Nokre timar seinare sitt dei hand i hand i smokingar og kikke på den vetle jenta si. Ho så ikkje er liten lengre, men vaksen no.

Ho står to meter framføre dei og held Håkon i handa. Gir han nokre kjærlege og ømme blikk så stadig vert gjengjeldt, medan Mari snakke om kjærleiken og det å finna heimen sin.

Mari, vetle fine Mari, ho var nett litt deira ho og. Isak og Even hadde alltid hatt eit spesielt forhold til ho, og Mari hadde sprunge inn og ut i det raude huset i mange år. Dei var båe fadrar til Silje, det fyrste barnet til Mari og Morten.

Ho var og med så vigslar i Human Etisk Forbund, og det hadde ikkje vore nokon tvil om kven så skulle via Anna og Håkon. Mari var nett så ei storesyster for Anna og Olav, så det hadde vore ein lett avgjerd.

Mari leda seremonien med stødig hand, og gav Morten nokre kjærlege blikk undervegs. Han var alltid med ho, spela gitar og song kjærleiksongar. Isak likte dei saman, dei var eit heilt spesielt par og lag, og han var så glad i dei båe.

Plutseleg var det noko i sidesynet hans så fanga merksemda hans, og han snudde hovudet forsiktig. Møte dei tårevåte augo til Jonas, og kjente alle slags kjensler fara gjennom seg. Barndomsminne, alle fyrste opplevinga dei delte, dei fæle 5 åra utan Jonas og alle dei kjekke opplevingane etterpå.

Jonas tørka på tårer og smilte varmt til han. Las sjølvsagt i Isaks augo kva han tenkte på og nikka litt forsiktig. Dei trengte ikkje alltid ord, sånn var det jo gjerna med vener ein har hatt heila livet.

Og no gifta borna deira seg. Det var lett å tørka tårer.

Isak snudde seg mot Anna og Håkon att. Kjente tårene pressa på då dei avla løfta sine og kyssa lenge og vel til humring frå vener og familie.

Ikkje at dei brydde seg.

Dei hadde berre augo for kvarandre.

Morten song Bjørn Eidsvåg og Isak haldt Evens hand. Møte dei varme og nydeleg augo til ektemannen sin, og kjente på hundrevis av ting.

Hadde ei lita samtale med Even sin. Kikka han djupt i augo og lot tankane fara til deira eiga bryllaup. Det så hadde tatt plass på same stad dei var på no.

I Even og Isaks vik.

Anna hadde spurt dei om det var ok å ha vigselen på same stad så pappane sine. Hadde vore nervøs, men det var verdas enklaste sak å sei ja til det. Ikkje at det for så vidt var deira vik heller, den var jo open for alle.

Men det betydde mykje for dei at Anna spurte.

Og no satt dei her.

Kikka på dei nygifte og haldt kvarandre i handa. Strauk litt med tommelen på ei varm hand. Kjente på kjærleiken, kjente den strauma rundt i lufta.

Litt seinare hadde dei åte, drukke og høyrt på talar. Sjølve festen føregjekk i haga utanfor det rauda huset, i heimen deira. Med føysa, alle plommetrena og hundrevis av minner frå eit liv levd saman.

Dei hadde åte god middag og Dronning Maud pudding til dessert, skålt i heimelaga vin og ledd så mykje at det gjorde litt vondt i magen. På den aller beste måten.

Jonas og Eva hadde haldt tale saman, og den hadde fått alle til å både le og tørka på tårer. Isak og Even hadde og gjort det saman, hadde byrja med å fortelja historiar frå barndomen. Skulle dei tolka Håkons uttrykk rett var det definitivt ikkje alt han eingong hadde høyrt om. Så hadde dei snakka om kjærleiken, den nydelege og vare kjærleiken.

Anna hadde halde ein svært kjærleg og tårevåt tale til den nye ektemannen sin, ein tale så kom til å gå inn i historia så ein av dei beste talane meinte Isak.

Heilt sånn objektivt sjølvsagt.

Ho hadde overraska dei fleste med valet av forlovar, kanskje med unntak av pappane sine. Ho hadde valt Olav, for sånn måtte det verta meinte ho. Ingen kjente ho betre enn han, og utdrikkingslaget hadde visstnok vorten ganske så legendarisk.

Olav overraska dei aller fleste med tala si. Den var full av humor og historiar frå dei var små, som forventa. Men så hadde han snakka om kjærleiken, korleis det hadde vore å voksa opp med to pappaer så elska kvarandre så høgt. Så hadde den episke kjærleiken, den så dei fleste lengta etter og dei heldige får oppleva.

Og no hadde Anna fått oppleva den og. Han hadde avslutta med at han hopa at han og fekk oppleva den, før han las dikt frå Haldis Moren Vesaas og skåla med dei nygifte.

Maria og Christian hadde fått alle til å le med tala si til storebror Håkon, så var full av alle slags historiar. Og då han hadde komen heim raud i kinna etter å ha kyssa Anna for fyrste gong.

Til slutt vart det Håkons tur. Han kremta ein del og såg veldig nervøs ut. Kikka rundt på alle, før blikket møte Annas. Isak såg at ho kviskra noko, såg kjærleiken så strauma ut av blikket hennar.

Det verka så det roa alt sjå Håkon. Sånn så kjærleiken gjerne gjer.

_Kjære Anna mi, kjære alle saman_

_Eg har gleda meg veldig til denne dagen, gleda meg til å gifta meg med Anna mi. Gleda meg til å feira dagen vår med alle me er glad i. Tusen takk til alle så har vore med å hjelpt til, for at dokke kom og for at dokke ville feira dagen med oss._

_Anna. Mi kjæraste Anna. Då du vart fødd var eg stolt så fekk halda deg, men brydde meg ikkje så mykje meir om det. Du gjorde ikkje så mykje anna enn å sova og eta._

_Då du var barn leika eg med deg og Olav og passa på dokke med Maria. Du fekk meg alltid til å le, alltid til å læra noko nytt. Du var ein av mine beste vener._

_Den våren du fylte 17 år skjedde det nokon. Det skjedde noko med meg og korleis eg såg på deg. Du hugse jo sjølvsagt samtala, den me hadde då eg sleit litt med studiane mine. Du såg meg, haldt handa mi, hjalp meg og eg….eg forelska meg. Forelska meg i deg, forelska meg i ein av mine beste vener._

_Og så var det gjort. Så vart det oss._

_Ingenting gjer meg tryggare og meir elska enn å vera med deg. Når du ser på meg med dei nydelege augo dine er eg heima. Du er heimen min, huset mitt der eg kan vera meg sjølv._

_Eg glede meg til livet vårt saman, glede meg til alt me skal finna på. Sjølv om livet mitt med deg er ein fest, er det kvardagen eg sett mest pris på. Ein kopp kaffi i senga og nysteikte kringler så Isak har lært deg å laga, å lesa ei bok saman, betale ein rekning, gå ein tur, late sumardagar og regnfulle timar under eit teppe._

_Med deg. Mitt livs kjærleik._

_Eg vil gjerna få avslutta med eit likte dikt til deg, det er av Alf A. Sæter, og handle om lærdom. Og du har lært meg så mykje, Anna mi._

_Å elska_

_er å vera stille_

_nesten heile tida_

_og ha varme hender._

_Å elska_

_er ikkje å vakta,_

_men å sjå en annan veg_

_til rett tid._

_Snakk ikkje om ekstasen_

_når du meiner_

_kjærleiken._

_Dei bur på kvar sin stad_

_og møtest_

_sjeldan._

_Snakk heller_

_om å gå til fots_

_gjennom de tusen kvardagar_

_og aldri halda opp_

_med å vera den rette._

_Å elska_

_er å tenne lys_

_og tørke tårer_

_natt og dag._

❤❤❤


End file.
